Will good win over?
by Princess Star
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome final tell each other that they love one another but what about Naraku?


Hello! I loved reading all your Fanfics so I'm going to write my own.  
__I don't own Inu Yasha!___________________________________  
  
Inu Yahsa watched the well. "Where is she? Stupid girl! Always late!" Shippo landed on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "Where's Kagome?" Shippo cried. "Get off you brat." Inu Yasha said as he smacked Shipoo off his shoulder. " I'm telling Kagome that you hit me again!" Shippo yelled as he ran to Keade hut.  
In Kagome's time,  
"Inu Yasha's going to kill me." Kagome said as she rushed to get her clothes on. " Sorry honey I thought you would want to sleep in before you go back to Inu Yasha." Kagome's mom said to her as she helped pack her bag. " Its ok mom." Kagome said as she picked up her bag and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Be safe Kagome." " I will mom." Kagome said as she ran out to the well.  
  
Inu Yasha looked toward the well. " Kagome?!" Inu Yahsa could smell her. He ran to the well. " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he shouted at the well. " Hi Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she jumped out. Inu Yasha looked at her. " What?" she asked him. He looked at her. " Kagome . . . . . You . . . . .. Are . . . . . Ummmmmmm" Inu Yasha's looking at me very funny. Kagome thought. Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could.   
"Why to day?" Inu Yasha's mind screamed. Deep in the forest he sat there with his toughest eating his mind. "WHY????" He yelled. The bushes shuffled. "Inu Yasha?" "Miroku? LEAVE ME ALONE!" "Kagome wanted to know what was the matter." "FEH!"   
"Well whats the matter with you?" "Why should I tell you."   
"Don't worry Kagome. All men are stupid like that." Sango said to Kagome as she walked to the hot spring. "Never tell you whats the matter with them or.." "Why? What could be wrong with me?" "Kagome are you listening to me?" "Huh?" "Kagome!" Both women turned around as they heard a large "boom". "MIROKU!!" Both girls screamed in unison. "OUCH OUCH OUCH what was that for?" "THAT WAS FOR BEING A LEACHER!!" Kagome wasn't really paying any attention to Sango and Miroku. "Why is he acting so strange?" "He wouldn't tell me. He said feh and then chased me away." Kagome blushed. "OK, lets get some food." "Miroku!" "What?" "Kagome?" "Yes Sango?" "Miroku and I are going in to Keade hut do you want to come?"   
Kagome looked across the fire at where Miroku sat. She slowly got up from where she sat. "I will find out what you think is wrong this time Inu Yasha." She slowly stepped out of Keade's hut and ran to the forest.   
"That stupid girl, coming back and.. New Moon? No then whats going on?" "Inu Yasha?" Kagome ran out of the bushes and fell into the river Inu Yasha had been sitting by. "Kagome? What are you doing HERE?" "THANKS!" Kagome said as she stepped out of the water. "WHAT? Why do you always do this!" "Do what? Want to know why you ha.. Inu Yasha your human?!!?" "FEH!" Kagome stood dumb struck for a moment. "But its.. No it's not new moon." "Yes I can see that, know what do you want to know." "HUH.... Oh. Why do you hate me?" Inu Yasha looked nto Kagome's purple storm cloud eyes. "What does she mean?" he repeatedly asked him self. "What are you talking about?" He final asked her. "What am I talking about? JUST THE WAY YOU TREAT ME EVERY DAY!" With that she stormed off in to the darkness. "Kagome! Kagome? Kagome came back!!" Inu Yasha ran after her and his half-demon self came back. He could smell her tears and they ripped and tour at his insides. He ran faster only to find her sitting down in the middle of a huge field. "Ouch! Ouch!" "Kagome? Are you ok?" He could smell her blood now. "Yes I just..OUCH!" "Kagome? Kagome sit down." She sat down. He looked at her with lusty filled eyes. "It's just a couple of scratches and a sprained ankle." She told him. "Come on women we'll have to find a cave and stay there a few days. That's a pretty bad sprain." He picked her up with care and began to run. "I can walk you know." He smirked. "No you can't Kagome, but I can."   
Inu Yasha know this part of the woods. He found the large cave where he put Kagome down. "Thank you Inu Yasha." She smiled at him. "Don't move. I'll be right back." He said to her as he walked out the cave mouth. "I will." She whispered to the wind that carried him.  
As the sun rose Sango looked around for Kagome. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. She's gone!" At this Miroku, Shippo, and Keade jumped out of bed. "What? Sango?" "Get up Kagome is gone." "Oh yeah Inu Yasha came back and said that Kagome had hurt herself and they would be back I a few days." Miroku told them. "Oh, so she hurt? Did he tell you where they are?" "No. But he has to come and gets supplies doesn't he? We'll just ask him then." With that they settled into their day.  
"Kagome? Kagome wake up." Inu Yasha's voice ran into her dreamland. "Good morning." "Good morning. Oh no what is Sango and the others going to think?" "Nothing I went to Miroku last night and told him what happened." Her sent was staring him in the face. "In Yasha why are you staring at me?" Inu Yasha stepped back from her blushing deeply. "What? Is there something on my face? Do I look that bad Inu. . . . " "Kagome there is noting wrong with you . . . .You are.. ummmm. . . " He began to blush even deeper then before. "I'm what?" She looked into his face. His amber eye touched her heart and soul. "What is he trying to tell me?" She asked her self over and over until his movement broke the long stair. His lips touched hers softly. "What is she going to do?" Inu Yasha thought to him self. At that moment Kagome pushed her self into his kiss sealing his negative thoughts to the back of his mind. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Kagome shyly told Inu Yasha after the kiss was broken. He smiled happily. "I should go get some more wood" He told her. "Hurry up please. I don't want to be alone." He smiled at her again and kissed her brow. "I will, I will."  
"You better!" Kagome yelled after him. "And I going to have a look around." Kagome got up. "Ouch. Its still a little brushed." Kagome looked around the cave and found an indoor hot spring. "Wow Sango doesn't know about this one." "No one dose and why are you not laying down?" A soft voice spoke from behind. "Inu Yasha?" She turned and all most fell and then was caught by sharp, strong hands. "See your still badly wounded." Inu Yasha's voice whispered in her ear. "I'm fine, but I do need a bath." She saw his eyes. "What?" She final asked him. "What?" "Well you're the one staring at me. "Oh." Inu Yasha began to blush deeply. "Are you OK?" He looked at her. "Yes. Do you need help?" "With what?" "Umm.. Your bath." Inu Yasha blushed deeper. "Oh. Will you get me some clothes form my bag?" She smiled sweetly as he walked away. "He is being so nice. I wonder. . . . . . ."   
KAGOME'S DAY DREAM  
"Kagome?" "Yes Inu Yasha dear." "Will you marry me?" "Well. . . .YES!!"  
  
"Hey Kagome? Kagome? Are you in there?" Inu Yasha was back with the clothes. Kagome was blushing deeply. "SIT SIT SIT." "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" "WELL. . . . Leave me alone. I'm going to get a bath." Kagome turned and tried to walk to the hot spring in the cave, but to no avail. She fell over. "OUCH!" Inu Yasha turned to her. "GOD. . . . . Her sent." He thought. "Feh stupid girl always getting hurt." Still he went to her and helped her up. "Thank you Inu Yasha." Kagome smiled despite her pain. "Come on Kagome, I'll help you." He walked her to the spring. "I think I can do it know." Inu Yasha blushed.   
"You pervert Bonk, Thud " Ouch Sango!" Shippo laughed at Miroku's lecherous attempted. Shippo giggled. "Miroku why don't you stop if you get pain from it ever time?" Miroku looked at Shippo's innocence. "Do you think Inu Yasha's being nice to Kagome?" Shippo asked worried. "Don't worry so much she'll be fine as long as she's not in heat or it's the new moon." Sango told him. " And even IF it dose come to either one she'll still be able to "sit" him" Miroku put in.  
"OUCH!" Kagome's bath was over. "Are you ok Kagome?" "AHAHAHAH. . . .SIT SIT SIT!" "What was that for?" Inu Yasha blushed. Kagome was naked and out of the spring. "Inu Yasha! GET OUT!" Kagome was blushing too. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha but she didn't move. She looked into his amber eyes that looked back at her. Inu Yasha didn't move either. He just looked at Kagome. Kagome began to walk over toward Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha began to move toward her. When they meet Inu Yasha put his arms around Kagome and kiss her neck gentle. Kagome's body begged for more. She leaned into him and felt his body. "Kagome listen to me," Inu Yasha's eyes meet hers. "If we do this it will be forever." Kagome smiled. "Inu Yasha, I don't want to hurt you, I would never dream about it because for a long time now, despite are fights, I have loved you and always will." Their they just looked at each other as if they where staring in to each other soul and learning every thing about love and life that they where blind to before. "Kagome I love you too, and always will." Kagome smiled at him. Inu Yasha carried Kagome to the bed he had made the night before and laid Kagome down. He kissed her softly and felt her warm body. Her hair was still wet and she smelled wonderful. Her sent always had drove him insane but he had never told her. She returned the kiss and slowly untied his kamoino. The red robe fell off him and she went to work on his shirt. "Your clothes are very layered." Kagome giggled. He smiled at her. "Here." Inu Yasha said standing up and pulling off his shirt and pants. Kagome gasp as he leaned in and kissed her already naked body.   
"I wonder what Kagome is doing." Sango asked out loud. "She's Most likely yelling at Inu Yasha." Miroku replied.  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha slid in slowly. She was very breathless, and Inu Yasha saw that imeadetly. "Its ok Kagome I'll go slower" Inu Yasha whispered. He did not want to hurt her. "They said it would hurt a little the first time." "They?" "In heath class. My teachers." But still Inu Yasha went slower. Once Kagome started breathing normally he had went faster and faster. Final they broken apart. "Ha ha ha ha ha.. Haaaaahaaaahaaaa" Inu Yasha looked at Kagome after her laugh was over. "Whats so funny?" "I told Sango that I would die before doing anything with you like this haa haa ha." Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "I told Miroku the same thing." Kagome began to laugh again. "That's funny." Inu Yasha began to laugh too. Kagome looked at him. She had never heard him laugh like this. It was nice to see him happy like this. "What?" He was looking at her. "I've never heard you laugh like that before." He smiled at her.  
Once again I don't own Inu Yasha and I don't have any money!   
Sorry about Bad spelling, one my computers being a beep and I can't spell so. 


End file.
